Malstrom
|Ustrój polityczny = monarchia absolutna |Władca = |Język = Shath'Yar Wspólny (w tym Niższy Wspólny) Orczy Taur-ahe Pandareński |Przynależność = Ziemny Krąg Plemiona Mak'rura Cesarstwo Nazjataru |Wyznanie = Szamanizm }} Maelstrom to gigantyczny wir, który powstał, gdy Studnia Wieczności implodowala podczas Wielkiego Rozbicia. Znajduje się pośrodku Wielkiego Morza powstałego po Rozbiciu. Historia Z podręcznika do Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos: :"Gdy wstrząsy wtórne wywołane implozją Studni wstrząsały filarami świata, morza ruszyły, by wypełnić ziejącą ranę w ziemi. Niemal osiemdziesiąt procent masywu Kalimdoru zniknęło pod wodą, pozostawiając jedynie kilka oddzielonych od siebie kontynentów oblanych przez nowe, szalejące morze. W centrum nowego akwenu, gdzie niegdyś stała Studnia Wieczności, znajduje się gigantyczny sztorm furii morskiej i chaotycznej energii. Ta przerażająca blizna, znana jako Maelstrom, nigdy nie przestanie się obracać. Pozostanie wiecznym przypomnieniem straszliwej katastrofy i utopijnej ery, która została utracona na zawsze..." Dodatkowo podczas Trzeciej Wojny flota Thralla rozbiła się na wyspie nieopodal Maelstromu, gdzie napotkała grupę dżunglowych trolli desperacko walczących z ludzkimi kolonistami i murlockimi najeźdźcami. Wyspa została zniszczona przez morską wiedźmę Zar'jirę, a Thrall i jego sojusznicy ledwie uszli z życiem. World of Warcraft Maelstrom można zobaczyć na mapie świata w World of Warcraft, zaznaczony pomiędzy Kalimdorem a Wschodnimi Królestwami. Statki i sterowce omijają wir z oczywistych powodów. The Burning Crusade i Wrath of the Lich King Dwa pierwsze dodatki do World of Warcraft, The Burning Crusade oraz Wrath of the Lich King dodały pomniejsze ilustracje Maelstromu: * The Burning Crusade: ** Maelstrom można zobaczyć na "supermapie" przedstawiającej Outland i Azeroth. ** Azeroth oraz Maelstrom można zobaczyć z Czarnej Świątyni w Outland. * Wrath of the Lich King ** W Ulduarze znajdują się dwa tytaniczne globusy przedstawiające Azeroth. Na obu można zobaczyć Maelstrom. WorldMap-Worlds_old.jpg|Najwyższy poziom mapy przedstawiający Outland i Azeroth z zaznaczonym Maelstromem. Azerothshadowmoonvalley.JPG|Azeroth widziane z Outland. HoL_Maelstrom.PNG|Maelstrom widziany na tytanicznym globusie w Ulduarze. Cataclysm W trzecim dodatku, Cataclysm, gracze otrzymują możliwość odwiedzenia Maelstromu. Deathwing użył wiru do wkroczenia do fizycznego planu Azeroth z Deepholmu, wywołując Kataklizm. Thrall przebywa przy Maelstromie z ramienia Ziemnego Kręgu wraz z Mulnem Earthfurym i Wróżbitą Nobundo. W ujęciu mechaniki Maelstrom jest oznaczony jako Sanktuarium, gdzie walka PvP jest wyłączona. Dotrzeć tu można dzięki zadaniom prowadzącym graczy ze Stormwind lub Orgrimmaru do Deepholmu. Gdy gracze dotrą do Deepholmu, Maelstromu nie można ponownie odwiedzić. Mobilność graczy w obrębie Maelstromu jest znacząco ograniczona. Zakazane jest używanie wierzchowców, a skała, na której stoją Thrall i Aggra otoczona jest niewidzialnym murem. Tym samym gracze nie mogą przelecieć lub przepłynąć do Kezan czy na Zagubione Wyspy, które technicznie są na tej samej mapie. W rajdzie Dragon Soul ostatnia bitwa z Deathwingiem toczy się w Maelstromie po długim boju na jego grzbiecie. Deathwing spróbuje uciec do Deepholmu, a gracze muszą go pokonać, zanim wywoła ostateczny Kataklizm. Nawet po śmierci Deathwinga szamani z Ziemnego Kręgu nieustannie leczą świat. Maelstrom_concept_art.jpg|Graqfika koncepcyjna TheMaelstrom.jpg|Maelstrom w World of Warcraft TheMaelstrom2.jpg|Widok na Maelstrom w wersji beta Cataclysm TheMaelstrom3.jpg|Serce Maelstromu i przejście do Deepholmu. The-Maelstrom.jpg|Thrall podtrzymuje Maelstrom przed zapadnięciem. CataclysmMuln.jpg|Muln Earthfury powstrzymuje Maelstrom przed zapadnięciem. CataclysmNobundo.jpg|Wróżbita Nobundo przy Maelstromie. Maelstrom.jpg|Wlot do Maelstromu Deepholm0.png|Wlot do Deepholmu przez Maelstrom. Geografia Sam Maelstrom znajduje się na północnym krańcu Południowych Mórz, na północny zachód od Zniszczonych Wysp. W centrum Maelstromu znajduje się Oko. Pod nim leżą imperia makrura i nag, Mak'aru oraz Nazjatar. Inne regiony uznawane są jako subregiony Oka. Wszystkie znajdują się głęboko pod lustrem oceanu. Wiadomo, że Maelstrom powoli oddziaływuje i niszczy sztucznie powstałe Zniszczone Wyspy, które ostatecznie zostaną rozbite. 800px-Maelstwow.jpg|Lokalizacja Maelstromu w World of Warcraft. WC3-D04.jpg|Ekran ładujący misję "The Fires Down Below" w Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos. WorldMap-TheMaelstromContinent.jpg|Mapa kontynentu. Maelstromundersea.png|Mapa podwodnych krain Maelstromu. Maelstromsurface.png|Mapa Maelstromu z Lands of Mystery. WorldMap-TheMaelstrom.jpg|Mapa Maelstromu. Krainy przyległe Zadania * * * * Frakcje * Ziemny Krąg Znani mieszkańcy * Aggra * Wróżbita Nobundo * Muln Earthfury * Thrall Uwagi i ciekawostki * W trakcie bety Cataclysm w Maelstromie można było spotkać Shark-rekino-dinozauro-Opuszczonego Epicusa Maximusa, który pojawił się, gdy gracze narzekali, że kraina jest "nie dość epicka". Filmy thumb|left|335 px Zmiany w aktualizacjach * * en:Maelstrom de:Mahlstrom es:Maelstrom fr:Maelström Kategoria:World of Warcraft: Cataclysm Kategoria:Geografia Kategoria:Maelstrom